The Gryphon
by SonofHades11
Summary: "I'm hust 13 I have no more family there are teenage kids hunting me and these monsters chasing me. I have nowhere to go. Nowhere to run to. AND I STILL DON'T KNOW WHO MY PARENTS ARE" I sreamed into the darkness knowing I won't get an answer, but I do.
1. Chapter 1

Me: I own all the characters

Rick Riordan: All the characters you say :-

Me: um um... okay okay I don't own any characters, but Drakko, Xavier, and Ski and a few others

Me: hehe I own everyone in the book :)

Rick Riordan: I'll sue

Me: :o

* * *

THE GRYPHON

I've only seen it once, but the Gryphon is real. It's wings were a golden redish color that glinted in the wingspan was longer than 17 feet. It's face had a ferocious but, wise look to it, with it's golden brown eye. This beutiful creature was not the one that people of ancient times feared and never dare come as a close I did. For this creature before me was the real gryphon.

Well before we get to the gryphon experience I just want to tell you a little about myself. My name is Drakko Nyx Griffin. I'm a teenage guy at the age of 13. I have no idea who my real parents( I will explain in my story). I ran away from the place I've called home. There are these monsters and kids chasing after all the time. I CAN'T EVEN GET A STUPID STINK BREAK. So my life sucks.

My name is Drakko Nyx Griffin. I know, I know Nyx is the goddess of night and that my middle name is her name, but I like the name. Okay back to the the story. My life's been werid ever since I was born, I say this because I can remember my mother's voice, but it doesn't match the voice of the person I mother call now. Another werid momment in my life was when I was four at the park chasing after my favorite silver ball and I saw this man dreesed in black following me. As he walked, he seem to blend in with the shadows. His strides were long and graceful and every time I look back he was getting closer and closer. At this piont I was in a complete sprint running for my life. The dark man didn't run after me, he just disapper when I looked back, but as soon as I looked forward I saw him right in front of me. This was when I saw his face clearly. He had a short curly dark hair yet spikey hair, his coat looked to be as dark as outer space, his eye had this powerfully dark and ancient wisdom to them, and when he smiled I saw two pearly white sharp cannies. For some odd reason I felt that I knew him some by fear I stood there not able to do anything even when he reach into his coat pocket. When he fished out whatever he was looking for, he spoke, " My boy, I can't tell you who I am, but just know that I am not an enemy and that your mother loves you and wishes for you to have these." He pointed at me with his left hand and I was engulfed in a black ball of energy. My senses increases alonged with my strenght and I knew that I had more than just those powers increased. When the dark engery died down I saw on my left pionter a black ring, and a spikey arm on my wrist, and a golden necklace around my neck with the the number 8 at the end." Now ," said the man "I have to go, until next time," and with that he dissapered in a shadow.

Olympus

_Up on Olympus~ _" He must be killied or we shall falll" Zeus boomed. " Stop being so damn paranoid" Hera replied. " Zeus, we all know that your the only one worried, and want to kill this child just becuase some of his powers are unlocked" Hades said with a smirked. The gods had asembled to deal with the the supposive threat Zeus says that needed to be terminated. " Father is right," Athena said " this child needs to brought before us so that Apollo can try to see this boy's future." "Sorry, but 't hear myself volunteer Nerd. Just because your daughter is redesigning Olympus doesn't mean that you are better than anyone else." After fighting Gaia forces, Olympus' buildings took a very hard hit. Both Zeus and Hera's palace was completely destoryed along with Apollo's,Hermes's, and Dionyous'. All the rest of the builds and statues had pieces missing or had a gaintic crack in them. " Well at least I claim my children children and guided to camp saftely." Apollo whipped out his bow and pulled back the string ready to let the arrow fly, while Athena flashed on her amour and had her sheild and spear ready. Ares now getting intrested intensified the blood lust and angrier in the throne room so that now Apollo fire his arrow, but Athena came at him blocking the arrow with her sheild and jabbed at Apollo with her spear. Apollo just danced out of the way and fired arrow after arrow at Athena. This was when Apollo got very cocky and boasted," Ha, some goddess of war you are, can't even defeat me Athena you woman are trully are weak." Not realizing that he just insulted every woman in the room. Arrtemis shot an arrow so fast Apollo could understand why he felt pain until he looked down at the silver arrow that pireced his heart, but that didn't stop Hera, Demeter, Aphordite, and Personphone from attacking him. When they were done with him all the Apollo he lie there still until he turned to golden dusk. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SHAPE SHIFTER!" the real Apollo said coming out from behind a pillar. " Wh.. What we.. How can be alive. Explain NOW." Hera yelled."He was my prodigy and I grant a wish and that wish was to be an shape shifter that worked for me and Hermes. That was a prank to get back at Athena for taking my Ipod you bitch," Apollo said towards Athena, but turn towards Ares, " You are just fucked up you know that" " Thats what I've been telling him since we were godlings"Hephaestus put in. "Okay so back to the bussiness at hand," Hestia said from her hearth." I see no need to kill this child for he has no idea that we exist and as long as this child posses as no threat we shouldn't neither attack him or kill him because we do not know his godly parents are and if they found out that we the Olympians have kill their child we would have another war on our hads. And Artemis, honey please close your mouth before flies fly into there." So the Olympian voted upon the matter and other than Ares and Zeus protesting, the ch was to stay alive, but no one other than Athena heared when Hestia said godly parenst instead of parent.

* * *

So i have this story now not to many people liked my last story,but that was my first story so not biggy. I've already have Chapter 2 ready to go but be4 I publish it I want some rewiews so i know what you guys want okay

Darkness out


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Drak, do the reweiw plez

Drak: No way in hell

Me: Come on plez

Drak:I said no, now leave me alone

Me: I will kill you out the story

Drak: Okay, SonOfDarkness owns nothing but me my friends and sum others blah blah. R u happy now

Me: :)

Drak: Go to hade

Me:0

Chapter 2: My B-Day Disaster

* * *

My B-Day Disaster

Now don't get me wrong I love all times of parties except birthday parties expecially mine. Every year when my birthday comes around there something bad that happens to me. Like when I was tweleveth and had my birthday party at an amusement park that just happened to be just now coming to town for my birthday week. My mon literaly drag me to go to the amusement park and told me to call my friends to come because she was in a celebrating mood. I have little people who I can a friend so I just call my two pals I've known since Pre-K, Ski and Xavier. Ski was not like any other girl, tomboy but girlish at same time. She's naturaly beautiful with midnight color hair with red tips at the end, with grayish silver eyes, and love her skinny jeans and rock band people look at her all they see is this wild girl that looks dumd,but Ski is one of the smartest people other than Xavier. Xavier is one those kids who are born athletes. Tall, strong, and handsome with blonde hair so blonde it's almost white, long arms and legs with muscles starting to show themselves, and lastly his eyes. All girls, except Ski, fall head over heels,.his eyes are a deep electic blue that sometimes change to purple when he's angry or deep in though. If I didn't know the Xavier I would have classifed him as a jock and would have never been his friend. The real Xavier is super smart, kind, and has manners. He sometimes to boastful when it comes to him and and his grades, but if I had same grades as this guy I would be boasting too.

Well when We got to the amusement park Ski was the first to get to a wild roll coaster with all these twist and turn that made my head hurt from just looking at it. After we left there my mom said she was going to go to the food court and sit there becuase after that ride, she had a headache to meet her at the there in two hours. Before my mom could tell us what time at get back Ski had already taken off toward the bumper cars. Xavier and I tried to keep up, but was too slow to keep. When we finaily made there Ski came out of nowhere and pull us in line where she we got on the ride there was three odd kids that got in the three bumper car across from us. They look like triplets with shoulder legnth brown hair, wide green eyes, with high check bones. The only thing that was differ about was their height.. The first was the height of an five year old while the second was an average twelve year old height, and the third one was tall enough to be condsidered an adult. The eyed my friends and I as we bump each other. Ski and Xavier were laughing and having fun not seeming to know that they were being watched. When it was time for us to get off the ride, I mades eye contact with one of the sisters and felt paralized. She smiled to show a row of sharp teeth, ang the smile itself wasn't that friendly at all. But thats not the thing that freaked me out, it was the hungry look in her eyes. I quickly dragged my friend away not sure where we were going. This is when Ski said, " Drakk, what's up with you. Where are you trying to take us?" Now I good at hinding my feelings so they don't show on my face, but Ski saw the fear right in my eyes and knew that something was wrong. "Spill it now.""Well you know those girls that were in the bumper cards across from us and looked liked something out of a horror movie? Well the middle one looked hungry and not hungry for a burger, but us." This is the part I expect Ski and Xavier to roll over laughing their asses of,but they didn't." When I first saw them at the front gate they made the hairs on my neck stand on ends,"Xavier confessed. " I saw them staring at us when we were in the line for the roller coaster and they had this smile plastered on their faces that sent a chill down my spine," Ski said." Well we should get back to your mom and tell here." So when we made to the food court I saw something that made my heart stop. My mom was...

_Back on Olympus~_ Athena was getting closer and closer to findiing out who Drakko's parents were. Right after meeting eight years ago Athena had confronted Hestia on her slip up. _Flashback ~"Hestia, I caught what you said in throne room, so to save all of us the suffering, tell me who this child's parents are." Athena stated " My dear niece, I will not tell you he the child's parent are because I once I tell you, you will report straight back to your paraniod father, and he will kill the child starting another war." "How do you know if this is a wise choice? What if this child posses a threat to Olympus? Would you do when he attack us and destroyed you and your hearth?" " You truly are your father's daughter, arragont,paraniod, and always jumping to conclusions." So with a laugh Hestia she burst into a flame and disappered leaving Athena to ponder on wheter to tell her father or take Hestia's advice ~ End of Flashback_

Asusual, Athena took her on path and study the child from afar. She would sometimes disguise herself and pretend to be this child's teacher or one of his neighbors, but each and everytime she tried to talk to him he woud completily ignore her. How rude! "This time" she thought " I will one of his friends."

DRAKKO POV

My mom was... talking...to ... a ...man. And guess who that man was. The father those creepy girls. He was a person woman my mom's age would go head over heels for litteraly. He was tall, jet black hair, lean,but musclar, athlete, with a glasses that said he was a smart, and a friendly smile that was welcoming."Drakko meet Professeror Hayden S. Vulcan" Werid last name right." And these are his daughters, Ros,(pionting to the smallest) Lily,(pionting to the middle)Violet,(pionting to the tallest)" These girls didn't look any way near how beautiful as there names, nnot to be mean or anything." Hi" the three said in unison. There accent was a bit creepy. It was like taking an high school cheerleader's voice and mixing it with an old cranky geezer's. Creeeeeeeeeepy. " Well, hi there sport. Put'er there" he said with his hand out. As i look at the had I saw wisps of smokey green mist whsrling all around it. " What's the matter Drakko, never shook hand hands with another person before?" this maded my mom laugh, but I had heard the mockery in his voice. I didn't like this guy at all." Well since the park doesn't close for another two hours, you children should go have fun." as he said this I saw a the green smoke around her and knew I had to get her away." Uh mom, I don't feel so good I think I'm going to puke." " Well you don't feel warm at all." " But mom I just feel to good right now." " Nonsense Drakko, there is nothing wrong and since it's your we are all here, and I know sick," she said as she air quoted the word sick. "So why don't you, your friends, and my daughters go play, while your mother and I and have a little chat." I looked at my mom as my friends glared at the girl trio. I knew my mom wasn't going to take no for an answer because she would slap me hard across, so I turn to leave with my friends behind me and the demon girl trio behind them. As soon as we were out of sight of my mom, the little girl attacked me. She turned into this thing in mid flight. It had a normal leg with donkey leg, fanged teeth, and these blood red eyes. While I was trying this one off my friends were attacked by the other. " You are mine demigod. Our lord has told you wre weak, but not this weak." And thats when it got werid. Xavier pulled out twin hunting knives and hacked the biggest girl to pieces turning her to.. golden dusk. What? " That was my sisster you demigod scum you will ahhhhhhhh!" she cried as Ski shot her with pitch black bow, and the monster thing turned into golden dusk. Now my turn I punched the monster in her monster ribs and tapped my ring, which turn to my black sword. It hummed with power. I slash downward with a final blow, but was blasted aside by a green smoke. " You think you could kill my daughters and get away with that?" I turn to see Professor Hayden hold my mom by the neck by the neck." Put her DOWN! So I charged him and was paralyzed by some unknown force." No, No, No this my game and you will play by my rules. And you have have just broken a rule, so your punishment will be this, " and he snaped my mothers neck. I started to cry as my mother slunp to the ground. Xavier and Ski had disappered and was nowhere around so I was alone, by myself againist a fiend. " Don't cry, for you will so join her." No he will not, " and the sky got dark, really dark. There was no more sun or clouds. Just darkness. " You will not touch me son" What? " Please don't kill me, I was just ruffling the boys feathers. I wasn't going to..." There was not scream just a great splat and everything went quiet. " Now my son sleep, Hypnos" After those words I was out cold.

* * *

I still haven't gotten any reweiws yet but thats okay

People I need rewiews so I can know what you want so...

Darkness Out


End file.
